Talk:Danvers Blickensderfer
Muppet Character Does Danvers qualify to be in the Muppets Characters category? Since in the continuity of the story, he is now technically a Muppet?--Gonzofan 23:57, October 30, 2011 (UTC) :No. Illustrated books are full of characters who are visually Muppets, but not actual Muppet puppets. Of course, if there's enough items to populate a Category:Tales of a Sixth-Grade Muppet Characters category, that would probably work better (since it seems to be it's own continuity thing, *not* in line with the new movie or the show). Start a discussion about it first though, i.e. Category talk:Tales of a Sixth-Grade Muppet Characters. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:09, October 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Um.....But what about Abbot? he is in The Muppets Characters category and as far as I can tell, he not not an actual puppet.--Gonzofan 01:18, October 31, 2011 (UTC) ....As a matter of fact, LOTS of illustrated characters (who were never puppets) are in the Muppet Characters category. Like Duke Snowdon as another example. Is is just an error or something?--Gonzofan 01:21, October 31, 2011 (UTC) :::That was based on a discussion back at Category talk:The Muppets Characters, and personally not something I entirely agreed with, but the argument made for them was that they were intended as part of a Muppet Show continuity/universe. But it seems pretty clear this book is not specifically part of the same Muppet Show universe, closer to Muppet Babies or Muppet Kids (albeit with the adult Muppets and *new* kid characters). So really this would work best as its own category. We'll have to clean up the "The Muppets Characters" category one of these days anyway, and I know you've mentioned rumors or suspicions that more books will come, but for now, I think it's really best to treat this as its own continuity. It's like how we don't count those Muppet dolls created pre-sale (Fred (illustrated)) either. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:31, October 31, 2011 (UTC) ::::Well, its not ALL just based on rumors, we do know of at least one confirmed sequel; Clash of the Class Clowns--Gonzofan 01:39, October 31, 2011 (UTC) :::::Still makes better sense to handle it in its own category like Category:Muppet Kids Characters. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:42, October 31, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, that's cool with me, I just wanted to point that out. ;) --Gonzofan 01:47, October 31, 2011 (UTC) :::::::I always thought category:The Muppets Characters was for characters from any medium related to The Muppet Show universe (including LaVerne and Kismet the Toad and other non-puppet characters). Now if we classify this series as a separate universe, that's cool. Although I'd personally say Tales of a Sixth-Grade Muppet is part of the Muppet Show universe (not a side or alternate universe, like Muppet Kids or Muppet Babies). -- Brad D. (talk) 18:20, October 31, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::That's fairly subjective, so keeping it in its own category avoids that debate (besides, it's kind of like adding Doc Hopper to the category, *plus* debating whether it really counts since he starts out not as a Muppet, *plus* the title is even called "Tales of" and as a series it seems to be its own thing, not like the official Muppet Show comics and so on). To me, Danvers is no different than Nanny (not an official part of canon continuity or likely to join the Muppets any time soon; obviously in the event that Danvers eventually becomes like Skeeter, carried over beyond that pocket and thus qualifying beyond doubt as part of the main universe, we can recat). So rather than base it on how each person wants to view the series, creating a category for the book characters is the best way to handle it. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:46, November 1, 2011 (UTC)